


Never Have I Ever

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Never Have I Ever, drinking game, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: The foxes play Never Have I Ever. It brings up a few bad memories for Neil.





	Never Have I Ever

Drinking games always derailed after some time for the Foxes, and when Allison suggested they play “Never Have I Ever” (which Neil had never heard of before), everyone decided they could, since noone would remember anything tomorrow anyway. They did agree on boundaries since the night would come to a rather abprupt halt if someone got triggered, but the alcohol helped to losen their tongues, and after explaining the rules to Neil, they were good to go.

 

They started out with easy stuff, which Allison and Nicky deemed boring, like “Never have I ever broken something while playing Exy.” or “Never have I ever fallen asleep in class.” but soon moved to sexual stuff with Nicky (”Never have I ever slept with a person of the opposite sex…- stop rolling your eyes and drink, Aaron!”) only to be pulled back into innocence with Kevin, who was consecutively banned from using Exy as topic for his suggestions.

 

Aaron hummed for a moment. “…are drugs off the limit?”, he asked after a thinking for a bit. Everyone just shrugged, most of them had their fair share of experience with drugs, and those who had been too deep were alright with the topic by now.

 

“Alright,” Aaron nodded, “umm… never have I ever used heroin.”

 

A cold feeling trickled down Neil’s back like water. He tasted copper in his mouth and saw his mother’s face over him, a syringe in hand, holding him down to keep him from moving too much. ‘It’s gonna stop hurting any minute now, Nathan.” and the warm, all-consuming high which came after, pushing the pain away into a far corner of his brain.

Matt snapped him into reality again when he dryly said “Guilty as charged.”, and lifted his drink to his lips, as did, surprisingly, Renee. Neil followed their movement mechanically, imitating it, and taking a sip of his own drink. The circle went quiet and everyone looked at him for a long, long second. Neil’s skin felt too tight, suddenly, and he stared down at his hands.

But then Andrew leaned over into his side just a little so their shoulders touched, and Renee’s gently said “Never have I ever been to curch.”, and the game went on. Neil let out a deep breath and relaxed into Andrew slightly.

 

Later, in the dark, he told the whole story to Andrew, and then let him wipe the bad memories away with firm hands and hot kisses.


End file.
